It has become socially unacceptable and often unlawful to smoke in many public buildings and work places. In many instances, it is also undesirable to encourage smoking in the home or automobile. While many home owners do not strenuously object if someone smokes in the home or automobile, ashtrays are no longer part of the home decor and are vanishing creating a problem with ash and debris disposal. In the workplace and in public buildings, smokers usually have an area designated for smoking that is often located outside the building. While smoking areas are provided, ashtrays are not always provided for disposing of ashes and other debris. To use these designated smoking areas, a smoker has to carry the cigarettes along with matches and an ashtray if the smoker wants to be tidy and not leave ashes sprawled about. Many times a smoker will leave his office and journey to the designated area only to find that he has forgotten his matches or lighter or has forgotten to bring an ashtray. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a convenient container for carrying the smoker's articles including a supply of cigarettes, a lighter or matches and an ashtray for collecting ashes and other debris. It is desirable to have the articles stored together in a convenient to carrying container that can fit into a purse or pocket or can easily fit onto an automobile seat.